Marian Drews
Marian Drews also known as the second Harley Quinn and later on as the Neo-Joker, was the main-antagonist of Batman: White Knight. History Marian Drews was an emotionally unstable bank-teller who practiced self-harm before she met the Joker. Jack Napier, AKA the Joker, had just been left by Harley Quinn after she was horrified at Joker's torture and possible murder of Batman's Robin, Jason Todd. Joker, in his insanity and narcissism, never realized that Harley even left and proceeded to rob the bank which Marian worked at after she had been recently dumped by her boyfriend and was cutting her arm within her booth. During the robbery, Joker had Marian (who was a slender, pale, blonde woman) help him rob the bank vault at which point he started to refer to her as "Harley". Marian then started to play along by doing the Harley Quinn voice and referred to him as "Puddin'" and "Mr. J". When they returned back to Joker's Lair, Marian expected Joker to attack or assault her but instead he only tended to her arm-wounds and she developed Stockholm Syndrome and fell in love with Joker. Several years later, Joker in an attempt to prove a point that Batman was as unstable as he was, began to use a specialized drug and months of therapy in Arkham to willingly go sane. Filled with guilt for what he had done for decades as the Joker, Jack decided to try to make amends with Harley and propose to her. Marian rejected Jack for having had changed into a sane person so she attacked him only to be fended off by an also cured Harleen Quinzell who then took Jack to her apartment with Bud and Lou. Out of envy for Harleen and disdain for Joker for going sane, Marian took up the alias of "The Neo-Joker" and decided to go on a crime-spree that would be so large and grand it would upset Joker's ego and bring him back to the dark-side. Jack and Harleen had secretly teamed up with the Mad Hatter to use his mind-control tech on Clayface whom they extracted clay from and fed to the Riddler, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, the Penguin, the Scarecrow, the Ventriloquist, Killer Croc, Baby Doll, Roxy Rocket, Bane and gangs like the Marconis and the Valestras in order o use Clayface as a means to mind control them all into helping their political campaign. Marian stole Clayface, the mind-control tech, and sided with Mad Hatter to use the villains as her own personal army for her plans of taking down Jack and started off by breaking into Wayne Manor. Marian and Jervis managed to find a decades old secret room in Wayne Manor which contained secret information about a giant freeze-ray underneath of Gotham City's German Embassy that was constructed by Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, Dr. Victor Fries, and Fries's father, Baron Von Fries who was a pardoned Nazi Scientist who worked for the US Military and had constructed the freeze-ray as defensive means for the Cold War. Marian and Jervis then used their supervillain army and the freeze-ray to freeze over a large portion of Gotham and etched the words "GET JOKER" on the side of buildings in Gotham's sky-line with her intention being that if Jack wanted to stop her, he'd have to become Joker again as Batman was locked in Arkham Asylum and the GCPD had no chance at stopping her. Jack decided to have Batman released so that they could team up to take Marian down and thaw-out Gotham with Clayface, who was freed, which released Marian's grip on the villains. Marian was hunted down by Harleen who then stabbed her repeatedly before she left her to get arrested and sent to Arkham. A little time later, Jack's body developed an immunity to his neurological medication and he was sent back to Arkham as the Joker again. Trivia *Just as Harleen Quinzell is a play on the word "harlequin," Marian Drews is a play on "Merry-Andrews" which is another term for clown. *Marian Drews was made to embody and satirize Harley Quinn's portrayals Post-Flashpoint, including the New 52, Arkhamverse and the DC Extend Universe. Category:Elseworlds Characters Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:Villains Category:Female Characters